


Электрастар

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, angst with hopeful ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Агнесса Псих не ошиблась, её пророчества точны. Просто что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Электрастар

_J’aurais pourtant tant aimé nous protéger  
Te voir tomber au combat moi je n’oublie pas  
Le temps s’est arrêté et tout a continue_

_Et ca fait mal  
Oui ca fait mal  
Oui ca fait mal_

_Je voudrais te revoir_  
Briller d’electrastar  
J’ai envie de te voir  
Et cracher sur la gloire 

Indochine, «Electrastar»

Книгу Агнессы Псих Кроули вернул Анафеме. Положил перед ней на стол, хотя очень хотелось швырнуть проклятые пророчества в стену. Или в костёр. Но… Азирафаэль всегда говорил, что у него большая склонность к драматизму, и при этом выразительно вздыхал.

Анафема подняла голову. Глаза у неё опухли от слёз, и её трясло как в лихорадке.

Кроули знал: вчера Анафема ездила к миссис Пульцифер, чтобы сообщить ей о смерти сына.

— Книга тебе не нужна? — изумлённо прохрипела она.

— Сейчас пророчества бесполезны, — спокойно ответил Кроули. — В них нет ничего, что могло бы нам помочь.

Анафема провела пальцем по обгоревшей обложке.

— Я не понимаю. Прежде Агнесса делала исключительно точные пророчества. Почему она ошиблась, когда речь зашла о конце света?

— Она не ошиблась, — мягко произнёс Кроули. — Просто что-то пошло не так.

Анафема закрыла лицо руками. Кажется, она снова расплакалась. Кроули не представлял, как её утешить, поэтому молча спустился с крыльца.

У калитки его догнал Адам.

— Мистер Кроули! Простите меня.

— За что?

— Я не знал, что мистер Азирафаэль… Что Ньют… Иначе я бы не пожелал стать обычным мальчиком. А теперь я не могу их вернуть. Я больше не знаю, как.

Кроули положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, малыш.

Адам едва слышно всхлипнул. И не сказал, что уже не ребёнок и ему целых одиннадцать лет.

— Тяжело, когда Вселенная тебя не слушает, верно? — продолжил Кроули. — Ничего, ты привыкнешь. Думай о том, что мир спасён и гибель ему больше не грозит. Мы же хотели именно этого, да?

Он вышел на улицу и побрёл к «Бентли». Удивительно, но она не пострадала от взрыва. Словно Азирафаэль в последние минуты подумал, что без любимой машины Кроули совсем падёт духом.

— Ты умный, ангел. И такой… глупый. Я отдал бы всё, чтобы опять тебя увидеть, — прошептал Кроули, глядя в небо, синее и неумолимое.

Тогда, на авиабазе, Азирафаэль понял, что Рай и Ад не остановить — они шесть тысяч лет ждали решающей битвы. И решил проблему кардинально, вспыхнув сверхновой.

…Он забрал с собой всех ангелов и демонов, включая Люцифера, — они превратились в пепел, который потом три дня сыпался с небес, — оставив Кроули единственным сверхъестественным существом на Земле.

Умница «Бентли» включила радио. Услышав Queen, Кроули сжёг бы всё вокруг на расстоянии тысячи миль. Азирафаэлю нравились Queen, и ворчал он исключительно по привычке.

Больше всего бесило, что, прежде чем озарить вселенную неземным светом, ангел с ним не посоветовался. Может, Кроули всю жизнь мечтал стать звёздной пылью.

— Звёздная пыль, — повторил он вслух. Внутри сделалось холодно, а потом очень жарко.

«Когда-то я создавал звёзды, — размышлял он. — Я умею останавливать время и отменять мелкие происшествия, вроде пятен краски на пальто. Что, если отмотать время назад — до того, как Азирафаэль примет решение пожертвовать собой? То, что я ни разу этого не пробовал, не значит, что у меня ничего не получится».

Он развернул «Бентли» и увеличил скорость. На авиабазу они приедут где-то через полчаса. Времени хватит, чтобы придумать, как нейтрализовать охрану.

О, потом он будет долго и со вкусом орать на Азирафаэля. И купит ему тонну блинчиков. Ну, когда сумеет выпустить его из объятий.

«Не подведи», — взмолился Кроули, обращаясь к себе, к «Бентли» и к Ней.

— Мы здесь, и мы короли Вселенной, — ответила «Бентли» голосом Фредди Меркьюри.

Кроули подумал: это хороший знак.

До авиабазы оставалось пятьдесят миль.

Всё начнётся там, где закончилось.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
